This study will attempt to quantify the effect of short-term exercise on insulin sensitivity, plasma insulin levels, and BP in older African Americans with hypertension. Secondarily, fluid/electrolyte metabolism, plasma norepinephrine levels, and peripheral vascular function will be assessed to determine whether changes in these variables relate to exercise-induced changes in plasma insulin levels and BP.